The Good Life
by greystvdplldancemoms
Summary: This is a NO WAR story. Tris and Four are training this year's initiates along with Christina and Uriah. How will Tris juggle her relationship and job? How will she react when a few initiates have their eyes on Four?
1. Chapter 1

TRIS' POV

*beep* beep* beep*

The irritating sound of my alarm pulls me out of my dreamless sleep. I turn over carefully, trying not to wake him as I gaze upon his handsome and distinct facial features. He looks a lot younger than his 18 years of age when he sleeps, almost like an innocent child. "Tobias," I whisper sweetly as I run my fingers along his jaw. He gives a non-commital grunt in his half-asleep state. Today is the day of the Choosing Ceremony and my first year training initiates with Tobias. I glance at the clock behind me, 7:32, the numbers stare back at me. The initiates would arriving at 8:00 and I knew that if I didn't wake him up now we would be late. "Tobias come on we're gonna be late." His eyes finally start to open and I am left drowning in his deep sea of blue. "Morning sleeping beauty," I say teasingly. "Good morning, beautiful," he replies unfazed, before leaning in to plant the sweetest of kisses on my lips. At least it starts out sweet. I moan as he deepens the kiss and runs his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decide to tease him a bit and deny him entry. He groans in frustration and pulls away, putting about a centimeter between our lips. "It's not nice to tease Trissy," he says mockingly and crushes his lips back to mine. This time when I feel his tongue pass over my lip, I allow him entrance. Our tongues battle for dominance until I pull away shortly after. He gives a soft whimper showing his reluctance to stop. "C'mon we have to get ready, the initiates arrive today and we have to be at the net for 8:00. "Fine," he groans and hauls himself out of bed begrudgingly, "But we're continuing this later," he says smugly. My only response is a smirk and an "Absolutely."

I carefully pick out my outfit this morning as I want to look intimidating and scare the transfers. I choose black skinny jeans that show off all my curves and a black peplum top with some sheer parts to show off my ravens and a little skin. I pair it with some black ankle boots, with a slight heel as we would not be doing actual training today. After getting dressed, I head out to the living room to see Tobias ready and dressed in his normal 'instructor four' clothes, black jeans and a black T-shirt. "Don't you look gorgeous," he says while admiring my outfit. "Well I wanted to scare the transfers and I'm already small, I wanted them to take me seriously." I reply looking down at the ground. I feel his finger under my chin, gently pulling my face up to look him in the eye. He cups my cheeks with his calloused hands and whispers "They aren't gonna know what hit 'em."

We head down to the cafeteria hand in hand to grab a quick breakfast before we have to be at the net. We each get a blueberry muffin and sit down with our normal group. "You ready to kick some initiate ass?" Uriah asks us. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna have 'em trembling from the time the get out of the net." I respond with a smirk. "That's my girl. I see you dressed to impress. Very good might I add." Christina adds approvingly. Last week Christina took me on an insane shopping trip, claiming I needed a more 'dauntless look'. I swear we went to every store in dauntless- which let me tell you, is a lot- and bought at least five things in each one. I had a whole new Christina-approved wardrobe that was completely dauntless. "C'mon guys, the train should get here in five minutes." With that we leave and head towards the net. "So are you going by Tris or Six?" Christina inquires. "Six. And we're not gonna tell the initiates we're together, we wanna see how long it take them to figure it out. The dauntless-born have been warned to keep their mouths shut." I say as we arrive at the net. I hear Max giving the speech about initiation that I heard not so long ago. "So who do you think is gonna be the first jumper this year?" Uriah asks "I think it's gonna be a dauntless-born." "No way! It's gonna be an Erudite." says Christina. "Actually I think it's gonna be an Abnegation like last year," Tobias shares. "No way!" I scoff, "I'm one in a million." "That you are," Tobias says sweetly as I feel a warm blush creep up my cheeks. I smile and kiss him in response. "Ok lovebirds break it up," I faintly hear Christina say as I pull away. "But seriously, all of you are wrong, it's gonna be a Candor." I say. "You willing to put your money where your mouth is Trissy?" Uriah taunts. "Yeah 20 points," Christina adds. "Cool," Tobias responds. "You're on!" Just then I see a flash of black and white and a body lands in the net. "Ha! You all owe me! Pay up!" I shriek in victory as we all reach our hands out to help her. "You guys bet on who the first jumper would be?" she questions. None of us respond to her and Tobias just asks "Name?" she thinks for a while and I say "Pick carefully, you can only choose once," with a smirk. "Thais," she finally responds. "Make the announcement Four." "First jumper Thais!" A roar of applause and cheers break our and I turn back to her and say, "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS' POV

There are 10 transfers in total.

Thais- Candor

Maddie- Candor

Stefan- Candor

Alex-Candor

Callie- Candor

Chloe- Erudite

Olivia-Erudite

Derek-Erudite

Aria-Amity

Mason-Amity

"Alright, dauntless-born, follow us. I assume you don't need a tour. If you do, you obviously don't belong here." Christina taunts, drawing a snicker from Uriah.

"Okay transfers, I'm Four and this is Six," says Tobias in his 'instructor Four' voice. "Like the numbers?" Chloe asks innocently. Erudites. "That's stupid!" quips Callie. I stroll menacingly up to her, a mischievous glint in my eye. "What's your name, Candor?" I bite. "C-c-callie," she stutters. "Well Callie, if we wanted to hear Candor smart mouths, we would have joined their faction." I have to hold back a smile as I see her shrink back in fear, obviously regretting her decision to speak up. "The first thing you will learn from us is if you want to survive here, keep your mouth shut." I say with a bored tone as I turn back to Tobias and see his smirk. "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he continues, staring pointedly at Chloe and Callie, "We will be your instructors throughout your initiation." "Initiation will consist of three stages. The first stage is purely physical. The next two stages, well you'll find out later on." I pick up. "Now if you'll follow us, we'll take you on a tour." As I turn I see Maddie ogling Tobias hungrily, looking like a predator with its prey. Hmm, interesting.

"This is the pit," Tobias starts, "Any comments Candors?" I ask, my tone warning them to think carefully about their response. They all shake their heads quickly, afraid to face the wrath of their new instructors. "The pit is the center of dauntless life. Everything there is to do happens in the pit." They all stare at the pit in awe as if they can't believe it's actually real. We keep on walking as they scamper to catch up to us. As we get closer, I hear the distinct sound of rushing water that takes me back to my initiation. "This is the chasm," I begin "It reminds us of the fine line between bravery and stupidity. One daredevil jump off here will end your life. It's happened before and it will happen again. Don't say you weren't warned." Suddenly, thoughts of Al fill my mind and I have to fight back tears. I turn around quickly so that the initiates don't notice, but they're all too fascinated by the chasm. However, Tobias notices and comes closer to me. He wraps an arm comfortingly around my waist and whispers words of reassurance in my ear and I instantly feel better. I pull away quickly so that the initiates don't notice and continue walking. "Initiates! Let's go!" I yell as they jump and scurry behind us.

We lead them towards the cafeteria for lunch. As we open the door, a round of applause and cheers break out as the transfers stare with their mouths agape. "You have an hour for lunch then we continue," Tobias explains. They all scatter around, already forming cliques. Maddie and Callie seem to be close as they sit with Alex and Derek. Figures, Maddie and Callie both have a bitchy attitude, while Alex and Derek seem to be assholes. Chloe, Olivia, Thais and Stefan all sit together seeming to bond well. They all seem normal and I think they'll do well. The two Amity transfers sit together, but isolated from everyone else. They seem to be very close, but very shy. "Hey Trissy-boo," Zeke calls as Tobias and I take a seat. "Hi Zekey-bear," I respond jokingly. "So what do you think of the transfers?" questions Uriah. "I like some of them. Some can use an attitude adjustment," I say as I glare at Maddie and Callie. "Those dauntless-born are too damn cocky. They need to be knocked down a few pegs," adds Christina. "And let me guess, you're gonna be the one to do it?" Tobias jokes. "Of course, with the help of my boy Uriah here," Christina responds, "So did anyone pull a me and ask about the names?" "Yeah, and Tris put her in her place. I'm pretty sure she won't have anything to say for a while." Tobias answers. "That's my girl!" Christina smiles as I smirk. "So everyone, we're playing Candor or Dauntless tonight at my apartment," Zeke mentions, "You guys in?" "Yeah," we all chorus in unison.

We get up to leave, so that we can show the transfers their living quarters during the initiation process. "Follow us," Tobias shouts. They all scramble to throw away the remnants of their lunch and catch up with us as we venture towards the dorms. "This will be your living quarters during initiation," Tobias starts "Get comfortable." "I'm sure you are all going to get to know each other very well during your time here," I continue with a smirk. Tobias gives me a knowing smile, anticipating the next question. "Is this the boys or girls dorm?" Thais asks curiously. "Both," Tobias and I respond simultaneously. "What?!" Aria shrieks, speaking up for the first time. The girls look around in horror as the boys all smirk and high-five each other. "If you like this then you're gonna love the bathroom," Tobias says, repeating his same comment from last year. As we lead them to the open expanse of the bathroom, I see the boys' smirks grow and hear some of them mutter "nice" under their breaths, while the girls and Mason look uncomfortable. "Training starts tomorrow at 7:30," Tobias explains when Callie voices her outrage, "What! You can't be serious! You expect us to get up that early?" "Well you could come later if you don't wanna get up that early," I say with fake sweetness in my voice. "Really?" she asks with hope in her voice and I see some of the other initiates look at her like 'are you stupid?' she obviously is very stupid if she couldn't pick up on my sarcasm. "Yeah, sure," I say reassuringly, "Yeah, but just know if you're late, we'll put you on the first train to the factionless district." She huffs in annoyance and I hear her mumble "bitch" under her breath. "Careful Candor," I warn as I give her a menacing glare. With that she shuts up instantly and stews silently. "Let that be a warning to all of you," Tobias continues, "Training is from 8 to 6 everyday. Be late and be factionless." With that we exit and leave them to their own desires.


End file.
